Swordplay
by Fanwright
Summary: On the worn tiles of the Agni Kai Arena within the Fire Nation Palace, a tense sparring session heats up and leaves both partners breathless. / Sokkla Tumblr Lemon Prompt / One-Shot.


**A/N:**

NSFW prompt from Clarielparke.

Check out her story "Teaching You The Ropes" as well as other works like "Friends and Relatives" and "Phoenix Rising" here on for more M rated content.

* * *

 **\- Swordplay -**

Sweat trickled down Sokka's neck as the sun's rays beat against the tiled floor of the Royal Agni Kai arena. Balmy for any native of the Fire Nation, but he figured he was missing something if he felt as roasted as a pig-chicken over an open fire.

His straight sword was at the ready. He stretched out his legs in a wide arch, his loose dark training pants pulling at the hips, feet gliding against the tiles. Strands of hair fell loose against his forehead, but Sokka couldn't bring himself to care about something so trivial, not when golden eyes stared him down just a short distance away.

His gaze drifted away from the sword aimed at him and a desperate hunger set in as he licked the salt from his lips, eyeing his sparring partner keenly.

Azula shifted her feet, moving carefully into position, a predator coiling up to strike at her prey. Soft pink lips pinched into a deep frown as strands of dark hair fell over her eyes. Sweat glistened in the sun off her pale skin, the red training bindings she wore stretched tight over her full breasts, red tights clinging to her firm legs.

Even in such a disheveled shape, Sokka still found her dangerously alluring, power mixed with grace.

He blinked, a sudden hot thrill rushing through him and down between his thighs, heart thumping in his ears, a deeply seeded desire growing, rising to the surface.

Sokka blinked again as he cleared his throat, groaning between his teeth.

 _Stop it! Eyes up! Look at her sword, think of trees. Breathe. Think of trees. Breathe. Trees. Breathe. Trees…_

His eyes closed, clearing his mind, opening them again as he exhaled. No distractions, no thoughts other than the next move she would make. The last thing he wanted was inconvenient bulge between his legs.

 _Well, it might actually distract her- no! Don't even entertain the thought. Stupid. Trees. Breathe. Trees. Breathe…_

He must've looked foolish at the moment. When he met her gaze again Azula's lips curled into smirk, taunting eyes raking over him, seemingly unimpressed.

Oh, he absolutely _hated_ that. Always did.

It was all a game to her. He knew it in his gut that it _had_ to be. Using every part of her body to her advantage. Distract, seize the moment, go in, claim victory. Let the enemy complain about the effectiveness of it later.

It'd be a good day for him to see that smirk vanish. He wasn't going to let this little training session become one of those occasions.

And so he met her smirk with one of his own, mocking her.

"Six… seven… eight. Eight breaths, going on nine, Azula," he said pompously, feet shifting across the rough tiles.

Her eyebrow quirked up, a suspicious look twisting her features as her hands tightened over the handle of her sword.

"A _real_ swordsman can make their choices within the space of _seven breaths_ y'know _._ It's all about being determined, being _decisive_ in quickly beating your opponent. You doubt you can beat me, don't you Princess?"

A obvious taunt, but he didn't expect the smirk to disappear so quickly.

Tension snapped, rage flashed behind her eyes, and in an instant Azula charged forward with her teeth bared and gritted, a hawk singling out her first victim.

 _Oh shit. Oh shit! Ohshitohshitohshitoh-_

Their swords clashed as Sokka parried Azula's savage thrust, the trace of fire in her eyes merging with the spark of dulled steel singing through the arena.

She moved rapidly, spinning around to counter with a slash aimed at his chest. Sokka only had a moment to react. Again their swords met. He barely blocked the slash, side stepping away and coming up on Azula's side. She was far from done. Crouching low, she struck out her right leg in a wide, spinning arch, aiming for his legs, trying to take him off balance.

Sokka saw this. He leapt out of the way, falling back as he put himself on the defensive. Again she went for his legs, sweeping wide with her sword as she spun to slash at his ankles. Again, he leapt into the stifling air of the arena, failing give her a chance as he spun to strike at her neck with a sideward cut.

Hers eyes widen as she leaned back and fell away, shocked as Sokka's sword glided over her, sweat glistening off her pale forehead and cheeks.

Landing, feet heavy against the tiles, Sokka fixed Azula with a steely blue glare, stepping forward as he let loose a barrage of savage slashes aimed at her center. She fell back, step-by-step, barely weaving away from every cut, a grimace plastered on her face as she attempted to parry Sokka, his sword vibrating with every clash.

He put force into one last downward strike. A furious cry echoed through the arena, putting his energy into the attack.

She parried him, metal ringing in his ears, and he could swear there was the flash of a mad smirk lingering in his mind.

He left himself open.

 _Shit!_

Azula thrust her right arm out, her sword aimed directly at his right side just below his ribs. Her eyes widened, relishing the moment to exploit his vulnerability.

Teeth gritted, Sokka slid his right leg away, turning side face to present less of a target. Her sword glinted in the mid-day sun. It was so close. His his heart raced, tanned skin bristling, the little hairs on his neck standing on edge.

Twisting his wrist down, he parried her sword away with a resounding pang. She stumbled, her feet losing their grip in the tiles, her right arm and back exposed to him.

 _There! Take it!_

His left arm reached out to clutch her right wrist in his calloused hand. He pulled it down, making Azula lose her footing. Her sword was still clenched tightly in her right hand, refusing to let it go as her knee hit the tiles hard. She hissed through her teeth.

With his right hand, Sokka pointed his sword at her neck, a mere inch from her skin. He could see the muscles tense up, her head leaning away as she stared at the tip, as if waiting for the killing blow.

 _Gotcha._

His breathing was hoarse. His wolf-tail came undone, loose hair brushing against his sweaty forehead. He stared at her, mouth agape as he sucked in air, watching the beads of sweat trickle down Azula's smooth neck to between the soft mounds squeezed tightly in their bindings.

Sokka's eyes widened ever so slightly, a glowing heat resonating through him. He found it harder to breathe, a weight settling in his chest at the site of her cleavage. Her skin was warm too, smooth under his touch as he held her wrist tightly.

Again he blinked, exhaling through his nose.

 _Damn it stay focused! Do something!_

Sokka looked her way and smirked. He made an effort to sound mockingly arrogant, feeling a sense of pride knowing that she absolutely hated that.

"Dead again, Azula."

He could see the slightest twitch in her eyes as she glared back at him, a flare of her nostrils as she breathed out through her nose.

Oh, she was _mad_.

Heat emanated off her skin as he continued to grasp her wrist. The hot tingling singed his palm, but he fought the urge to release her, meeting her glare with a smug look.

"Best three out of five then? I _promise_ I'll go easier on you."

He didn't take her eyes off her, didn't even blink. He couldn't, not now. He just stared back into those piercing golden eyes of hers as they sought to sear his soul. One look away and he'd be undone.

The thought, the tense thrill of the danger she posed, sent a hot shiver through him, all the way down to his crotch.

 _For fuck sake! Again? Why does she do this to me?_

Azula tilted her head to the side, a puff of blue fire exhaled through her nose, eyes filled with rage.

"I'm going to wipe that petty look off your face, _peasant_."

Sokka gave her a quizzical look.

"Fighting words, huh? That better be a promise then."

Her smirk burned away his confidence. Quite suddenly, he didn't feel like he was in control of this little session anymore.

Azula's teeth gleamed behind her tantalizing lips, a shimmer of heat distorting the air around her free hand as sparks of fire ignited off her fingers.

"Count on it."

His eyes shifted warily to her hand, blue fire coming to life in her palm.

"Whoa, wait, what are you-"

Before he could even finish, a bright blue light seared Sokka's vision, followed by a loud a crack. Panicking, his eyes stinging, he released his hold on Azula, stumbling away as he cried out.

 _Damn it! That lying bi-_

A fist connected with his jaw. He nearly bit his tongue, the sharp pain resonating through his head and rattling through his teeth. Sokka swung his sword wildly to keep Azula bay, slowly walking back to put some distance between her.

Tears flowed from his eyes as he blinked rapidly in a feeble attempt to the take the pain away, wiping his eyes with a free hand.

 _Fuck, c'mon! I need to see where she is!_

Rubbing his eyes vigorously, Sokka's vision slowly returned, fuzzy splotches at the corners of his eyes.

He was met with laughter and fire.

A ball of blue flame whined through the air toward him and Sokka barely had time to dodge it. He nearly tripped on his own feet as he did so, the grip on his sword slackening as the tip clanged against the tiles.

His opponent mocked from the opposite side, spreading her legs in an aggressive fire-bending stance.

"Pathetic! Such poor footwork! And you call yourself a _swordsman_? Your master weeps at your inadequacy. He should not have taken pity on you!"

Rage spiked through him as he hastily got to his feet, grasping his sword tightly as he struggled to take a proper stance.

"Yeah!? You better _hope_ I take pity on you went I have you flat on your face!"

"I invite you to try, you mouthy little _prick_!"

More streams of azure fire flew through the air, a rapid barrage of precise punches aimed directly at him.

Sokka should have seen this coming, knew better than to challenge her in such a way, even for a training session. Yet, he just _had_ to taunt her with how _amazing_ he was with a sword. Just _had_ to stoke that fire behind her eyes.

Sokka weaved away from another fireball as it singed his shoulder, giving ground as Azula advanced. He could see the edge of the arena draw closer at the corner of his eye.

"Come on, _peasant_! You've become a paper tiger in front of a wild fire! Does your fighting spirit wilt so _easily_?"

Another barrage of blue flames kicked up by her feet. Teeth gritted, Sokka dug his feet into tiles, sidestepping another fireball as it hissed passed his ear, rolling away from the edge of the arena. His shoulders stung as he staggered back to his feet, sword at the ready.

 _Those were close enough to kill me!_

He glared at her as she struck another aggressive stance, lips curled into a cruel smile.

He growled dangerously as his feet shifted defensively into place.

"You said you wouldn't use your bending, Azula! That's not what we agreed on. Pick up your sword and-"

"Peasant, does it look like I _care_ at this point? Now, be a good boy and take your beating like the warrior you pretend to be!"

One step, a powerful thrusting kick, and a lash of blue fire soared through the air toward Sokka. He ducked in time to dodge it, only to be met with several more as they hissed by.

He twisted and weaved, muscles straining and pulling, like water flowing between rocks, fire licking at his knuckles as he deflected attack after attack, the taste of sweat in his mouth. He was much more nimble than he was during the war, but this was anything but easy, even for a training exercise.

And still, at the fringes of his vision, through the glint of steel in the sun and the flash of fire, Azula still smiled tauntingly, sinuous arms and legs flexing, stretching the fabric of her thin clothing ever tighter over her skin.

Sokka gritted his teeth. She reveled in how he struggled, reeling from her attacks. Payback, word for word, strike for strike.

Each punch, each blinding kick closed the distance between them until she was close enough to grasp. She pushed him to the edge of the arena, the heat of her flames rising, pressing against his skin.

He'd be beaten at this rate. He had enough of this.

Stepping back he deflected a fire blast aimed at his center and with all his strength he twisted his body for a powerful counter thrust. Azula's eyes boggled at the sudden attack and turned her body side-face in the nick of time, feet shifting back.

Sokka had her. He didn't want to lose the momentum. He'd go all in, push her back.

With a furious howl echoing across the arena, he recklessly surged forward with a twisting downward slash. The tip of his sword sang against the tiles and rang in his ears. Sloppy, but it was effective. She was giving ground, that conceited smile of hers vanishing from her lips.

He couldn't stop now.

With a sharp intake of breath Sokka twisted his body into the air, aiming for one last attack to give him momentum for a downward strike.

He _had_ her! This match was _his_!

And then the pain came back.

It was sharp and sudden, taking the wind out of his lungs as it spread from the right side of his ribs to the rest of his chest. The image of Azula's foot kicking up and striking him flashed across his mind as the arena spun, the edge of his vision bleary, until his body slammed against the floor.

 _Fuck! She found an opening!?_

Sokka shook as he tried to lift himself up, arms buckling under the strain. His head throbbed, his breathing came in gasps, and his sword was flung aside.

Blue flickered at the edge of his eyes. A pale, dust-covered foot struck the tiles like a hammer, a wave of fire fanning out in its wake. Moments to react, the heat intensifying, Sokka summoned what strength he could and pushed himself off the floor, rolling toward the edge of the arena.

Fire hissed in his ears, his vision spinning in heated shades of blinding blue as he collided with the floor. A shrill, victorious laugh echoed through the air.

The fire died away, the heat faded, but as Sokka stumbled desperately to his feet, black splotches in his eyes, he could only hear the rapid pace of feet against the tiles.

Blinking his eyes, his vision slowly coming into focus, he desperately searched for Azula.

 _Damn it! Where is sh-_

Again, blunt pain overtook him. Sokka fell backwards, a shoulder rammed into his chest, his back scraping against the rough floor as he fell, jaw clamped tight.

Down. He was down and out. The sounds of hissing fire and clanging steel faded as a calm settled over the arena.

He struggled with his words as he wheezed in pain, flat on his back.

"Ow. Am I dead yet?"

A snap and spark of fire was his response, sharp fingernails lightly digging into left shoulder.

His eyes shot open as they shifted to the blue flame held to his throat like a knife, the heat tingling his skin.

Sokka raised his hands slowly as he laid on his back. Azula sat atop him as she straddled his waist, her weight pressed firmly against his pelvis as she leaned forward, her smirk giving way to a smug grin.

He could see the sweat trickle down her toned stomach just above the red bindings wound tightly over her chest. They had come slightly undone, those soft, voluptuous breasts of hers nearly exposed.

Sokka gritted his teeth behind pursed lips. Slowly, that little warm tingling in his chest came back, a renewed jolt. Anger and desire fueled a growing urge to have Azula pinned down on her back.

"Oh. I am dead. Why else would there be a _demon_ on my lap?"

The fire dagger at his neck drew closer. Azula's ominous chuckle echoed through the arena.

"Such is your lot in life, _peasant_."

"What, being tackled by a short-fused royal that cheats?"

Her teeth gleamed behind her smirk. "Being beaten by those superior to you."

His eyes rolled in a long arch. "Debatable. I can go toe-to-toe with you. You're hardly the prodigy you were before."

She tilted her head to the side, scoffing.

"How _cute_ , thinking that you're a match for me. The sword is a clumsy appendage. You are nothing without it, _peasant_. Its sad that you don't realize how worthless you really are. Your master and friends must humor you greatly if you think you're that important."

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but the words were lost on his tongue, a great weight pressed against his heart.

He looked away from those piercing gold eyes, teeth gritted in anger. "… Get off me."

Her smirk taunted him, her nails dragging against the skin of his shoulder, the dagger of fire at his throat heating his skin.

"My, my, did I strike a _nerve_? Are you as flimsy as paper in the mind too?"

Blue eyes flashed with rage. "I said get off me, Azula! You just gonna grind your ass against my hips all day, or are we gonna train and fight? Cause I'm ready to go!"

Her eyes widened, her smirk faltered, but there was shudder that ran through her body that Sokka felt, a hitch in her breath, slight buck in her hips.

He gulped, keenly aware of how dry his throat felt, as that same shiver ran down through his stomach to between his legs. He could feel how warm Azula was, the blood rushing, his cock swelling underneath the thin fabric of his pants as she straddled his waist.

She gave him a cruel smile, her gaze briefly running over his toned and sweaty chest, a little chuckle escaping between her lips.

The blue fire dagger inched away from his neck as Azula moved it to the side of his right ear, hissing dangerously close. Her free hand glided over his chest, nails raking over his tanned skin, grazing a nipple.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you peasant?"

Again, Sokka looked away, his jaw tense, the hissing by his ear abruptly stopping as she reached out to clasp his right wrist over his head.

His eyes narrowed. "Just get off me, Azula."

She leaned closer as her hips grinding slowly in little circles against the fabric of his pants, his arousal rising under the warm and tense pressure.

 _Spirits! You've gotta be kidding me!_

He made an effort to clear his throat, trying not to bite his lip as her left hand snaked up his toned and muscular arm to grasp his free wrist.

Her face was inches from his, her voice tingling his ear. "I see you undress me with your eyes, boy. You're a fucking fool if you think I don't notice."

Sokka growled, the blood rushing to his cheeks. He could hear her breathing mix with a subtle moan, feeling her warmth rub teasingly against his penis. He couldn't help but slowly give in, hips moving in a pleasurable rhythm with hers.

He could hear her breathe in sharply though her nose, his hardon rubbing against the fabric of her tight training pants.

"It tears you up inside, doesn't it? So close, yet never able to touch."

He just wanted her to shut up, to stop her from talking, to take those sweet lips of hers and press them against his own, make her moan into his mouth. Why did she have to play these games with him?

"Or maybe you're just too fucking scared of me, like a little snow shrew hiding from a dragon. I've had witless sons of generals with more backbone than you, peasant."

Anger flared, stoking that fire building up in his chest as she continued to move her hips in little circles, pressing harder, gliding against the sensitive skin of his cock through the fabric, her hands clamped to his wrists like shackles above his head.

The way she moved, the cuts behind every word she uttered, made him think that the rumors about Azula being with other men were true. He shouldn't have cared much for something like that.

And yet the very the thought of someone else's hands on her, that hot spark of jealousy that raged through him, knowing that she fucked others where he'd missed out, put a fire in him that seared his blood.

He wanted her. He wanted those golden eyes, those luscious lips, those pert nipples between his fingers, those hot, pink folds gliding against his cock.

Anger and desire balled into one, making it hard to breathe. His jaw was clenched so tightly he thought his teeth would crack. Slowly he turned his gaze toward hers. She stared down at him, face shaded by the sun at her back. All he could see were those gold eyes peering through her loose strands of hair.

"Now look at you. Beaten and tamed. I bet you're ready to _burst_ , just like _all_ the others I've had. What's the matter with you anyway _,_ peasant? Afraid I'll _eat_ you alive?"

His eyes widened. Azula was tearing him down, his heart in the palm in her hand. All she had to do was squeeze.

In that moment, her golden eyes half lidded, smirk like a queen searing with lust, all Sokka wanted to do was _fuck_ her. Hard.

He had _enough_ of this.

With renewed vigor, Sokka twisted his hips savagely as he wriggled his wrists out of her grasp, his right hand firmly clutching her hip as he flipped her on her back. It happened so quickly he barely had time to take in how wide her eyes were, the look of utter shock on her face.

His left hand clamped around her right wrist, pulling it over her head, the other clutching her hip as he leaned over her. His nostrils flared, chest like a valve ready to release the steam. His pelvis pressed hard between her parted thighs, his cock erect, jutting out behind the fabric of his loose dark pants.

He spoke through gritted teeth. "Stop. Calling. Me. _Peasant_."

She locked eyes with him, never blinking. Slowly her lips curled into a vicious smile. The shock fading from her face and her cunning eyes were bright in the sun, her exposed skin pale and hot under his touch.

She purred daringly. "Make me. _Peasant_."

A snap, like the breaking of chains. In one breath, one word broke through every heated thought that flashed across his mind.

 _Fine!_

The kiss was feverish, heart pounding his ears. Her mouth parted, welcoming him, deepening the kiss as her free hand reached up and raked harshly through his messy hair. Soft and warm, her lips were irresistible, parting from them with a wet smack only to nibble longingly at them.

Reckless, Sokka laid a hot trail with his lips down to her neck, bruising her warm, smooth skin with his teeth, breathless as he left his crude mark. Azula moaned, a small echo bouncing across the arena, holding his head in place as her fingers hastily picked apart the wolf-tail holding his hair together.

 _Fuck, the sounds this girl makes!_

He breathed in her scent as he kissed back up her neck. He expected fire lilies or something more fragrant befitting a princess. Only the scent of smoke and sweat clung to her, of fire and desire. He relished it as he claimed Azula's lips again, tongue tangling with hers, fingers clawing at his scalp.

Spirits, he couldn't get enough her! She put the fire in heart, the painful knot in his chest. He wanted more, craved her like the sweetest treat. The more he tasted the more he starved.

The grip on her right wrist loosened, the urge to feel her hot skin in his hands overwhelming. Fingers glided down the underside of Azula's strong, toned arm toward the soft side of her breast as he kissed back down her neck, fingers pressing against the red bindings of her top, his hardon pushing up forcefully between her parted thighs.

Azula's back arched up, twisting impatiently underneath him, her fingers above her head flexing as her thumbs dug into her palms. She hummed as Sokka's lips trailed across her collarbone, nibbling as he went along, her legs wrapping around his hips as she grinded against his trapped cock.

Sokka let out a breath as he parted his lips from her skin. "Fuck, you're hot."

A devious chuckle escaped Azula as her hands reached out to clutch the back of his head, nails scraping against his scalp.

 _All this fighting... was this what she wanted all along?_

Suddenly, her legs tightened around his waist as her hands took his head in a firm grip. In one swift move she twisted Sokka onto his back, his arms slamming against the floor.

She sat up slowly as she straddled his waist, her fingers pressing and gliding down his toned chest and stomach, nails digging into his warm, tanned skin. The sensation sent a shiver down Sokka's spine.

Her eyes trailed hungrily over him as her tongue trailed lightly over her teeth between bruised lips. " _Finally_."

She shifted back in his lap, her ass pressing against his upper thighs, while her fingers glided lower, tugging eagerly at the waistband of his pants.

Her eyes shifted down toward the bit of pre-come that stained the cloth on his pants, purring mischievously.

One hand gripped the garter while the other rubbed the sensitive underside of his penis, making him breathe in sharply through his nose. His fingers tensed as her palm glided roughly against the thin fabric.

She giggled to herself. "What a face. Do you always look that stupid when you're about to come?"

Sokka groaned, gritting his teeth, a warm wave of pleasure rushing over him. Her teasing fueled him, daring him to welcome the beast into his heart. Desires vied with doubts, fear with courage. Should he lie down and take what she gave, or act on the impulse of his deepest wishes?

Azula was moving quickly, sparks of fire at her finger tips as the garter belt at his waist was rend apart. He felt the burn and hissed, glaring at her dangerously.

She didn't even glance at him, all her attention focused on his now freed erection. It rose to greet her and she eagerly obliged with a firm grasp and a slow tug, her thumb twirling at the moistened tip.

Sokka bit his lips, fighting back a groan. "Oh _fuck_."

Her free hand grazed against his hot, sweaty skin, nails leaving red lines up to his torso. "What was that, _peasant_? Did I hear a _whimper_?"

His tense fingers balled into fists, his groans changed to growls. He wanted release, but not this way. It had to be _in_ her, slick walls tightening over his cock, the feel of her waists in his hands, the sound of her moans echoing through the halls.

 _What are you scared of? Do it!_

Swiftly, Sokka sat up, leaning in to plant a vicious bite on her bruised neck. Crude, messy, he tasted her skin with his tongue, making her gasp as she suddenly stopped stroking his engorged manhood.

His arms shot forward, hastily twisting her hands out of their grip around his penis. Azula struggled a bit, but with effort Sokka managed to grasp both her wrists, putting her arms out on either side of her. Little by little, from bite to kiss, trailing from the side of her neck to her cheek, he could feel her relax and loosen up, humming pleasantly as he inched his mouth closer to her waiting lips.

He wasn't fast enough for her. As soon as Sokka loosened his grip on Azula's wrists, she wrenched them free, her hands clasping tightly to either side of his head, forcing him to kiss her lips. She deepened it as she moaned into his mouth, her tongue slipping in as it searched his out.

She was a fire. Anything he did only seemed to fuel her. That was fine. He wanted her just as badly.

Sokka brought his hands to either sides of her waist, fingers pressing roughly against the skin-tight fabric of her training pants, tracing along the waistband. The way she felt – he couldn't help but go lower and give her ass a nice, firm squeeze, edging her closer as she rocked her hips in small circular motions on his lap, her legs on either side of him. A playful moan, her nails digging into his scalp.

His exposed cock throbbed, rubbing up against her warm core. Spirits, she was still clothed! Bruising his lips, leaving a messy trail of kisses along his neck! She bit down hard, lips hot, licking at the mark she left. Sokka swore he could feel the faintest trace of a burn, a fire-bender's love bite.

Her voice was low and husky. "Mmm, I like the way you _taste_."

 _Spirits, I can't take this! I need you naked. Now!_

A hand ran along her skin as the other kneaded her perfect ass, resting between them as his fingers pressed into her lower stomach. He loved the feel of her flat, tight abdominals and he could hear her breathe sharply through her nose as she continued to kiss him.

"On your back," he breathed.

She didn't seem to listen. Sokka's voice slightly trembled as Azula laid a rough kiss on his cheekbone, both hands going to his neck, scratching the skin with her long nails.

"And who do you think you are giving _me_ orders?"

Sokka growled. Belittlement, defiance, stubbornness at every opportunity, just to piss him off. Couldn't she just ease up on him?

 _Where's the fun in that?_

A smirk. If words weren't enough for her…

The hand on her stomach pressed against her. Sokka gave a forceful push as she was wrenched away. Azula grunted as her back hit the ground, but when she tried to hoist herself up by her elbows Sokka leaned over her, his pelvis grinding up against her, his cock poking at the warmth between her thighs.

His hands rested on either side of her head, pressed against the floor, face inches from hers. The look of surprise made him grin.

"You just won't play nice today, huh? Maybe I ought to deal with you harshly."

She smirked as she gazed up at him, her legs wrapping around his hips as she pressed her sex against his cock. His ripped pants fell away.

"Better to put me down entirely."

Sokka's grin twisted to a devious smirk as his eyes trailed down to her pert, ripe breasts and back up to meet her gaze.

 _I guess that settles it._

A rough kiss pinned her to the ground entirely as his hands roamed over her breasts. Sokka's fingers slipped beneath the tight red fabric, massaging the soft mounds of flesh, basking in its feel. Azula's hands went to his head, her back arching up as the bindings pulled tight over her chest. She groaned impatiently into his mouth.

Not satisfied, his mind racing ahead, Sokka took both his hands and gripped the bindings between her breasts. Parting from her lips he glanced down quickly, gritting his teeth and pulling hard as the fabric gave way with a harsh rip.

His heart leaped at the sight of her soft breasts, delectable rosy nipples like the sweet of treats.

Azula fingers clawed at his arms, urging him to lean down. He complied all too eagerly.

His lips engulfed her left nipple, tongue twirling around the peak as it stiffened in his hot mouth. Sokka couldn't help but use his teeth, nibbling as he groaned against her creamy mound. He fondled the other, twirling and pinching the nipple until it was erect, playing with it in his rough hand.

Azula arched her back, keeping his head in place with her hands, biting her lower lip as she tried to hold back a pleasurable sigh.

"Mmm, yes…"

Sokka took the opportunity to go further. With one last tweak of her nipple he brought down his hands and slipped his fingers between the waistband of her training pants. He wriggled his head from her firm grasp and parted his teeth from her breast, laying a hot trail of kisses down to her stomach. She hummed with pleasure, fondling her own breasts to pick up where he left off.

He gave a hard pull at her pants. Bit by bit, the fabric squeezing her sweet skin, Sokka tugged them off, forcing Azula to release her legs around his waist. He pulled her legs together, manhandling them over his head and to the side, until he gave a final pull, tossing the pants away.

He pushed and rolled Azula over onto her stomach and she propped herself by her elbows, looking back over her shoulder as she crossed her legs playfully, a devious look in her eyes.

Sokka froze for a moment, trailing his eyes from the perfect dip in her back to the round curve of her ass all the way down to her long, firm legs. A work of art, made from years of training. He could feel himself getting harder, her eyes widening at his engorged cock.

 _Liking what she sees just as much as I am, huh?_

Sitting up on his knees and leaning forward, he reached out and slid his hands up over her smooth thighs, pressing his warm palms into her skin, massaging the little knots in her muscles as the tension melted away. Azula shivered with anticipation as she gasped lightly.

Sokka brought himself closer as he leaned over her, taking her firm buttocks in his hands and placing a hot kiss on one of the cheeks.

She hummed irritably. "Taking your sweet fucking time, aren't you?"

He chuckled, placing another kiss on the other cheek, nibbling and suckling as he left a ripe pink mark. Odd, but there was a deep satisfaction he took in smattering her skin with bites. The one on his neck still stung.

His heart pounded painfully against his chest. Sokka breathed through his nose as he leaned behind Azula, hands gliding down to her thighs as he spread her legs apart, tracing his fingers against her moist pink slit.

She moaned impatiently. "Oh… fuck you…"

She was surprisingly compliant despite it all, even responding to his touch as he roughly hoisted her up by the hips, assuming a position on her knees, elbows to the floor as she arched her back and raised up her ass. His eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Her buttocks rubbed back against his erection as he gripped her shapely hips, locking her in place. Sokka bit his lip, groaning as the sensitive underside grinded between her ass cheeks. He fell into a rhythm with her as she gave a small moan.

"Oh… fuck me…"

Her hand reached out between her thighs as she rubbed her clit, her breath hitching as hot juices began to coat her slender fingers, increasing her arousal. Another hand reached out behind her and clawed at his wrist. Her hips gave a small buck as she continued to rub herself, moaning against the floor.

"Mmm… fuck me already, you fucking _peasant_ …"

His cock throbbed feverishly, blood like fire through his veins, every word and moan she uttered like fuel for his arousal.

She was so fucking hot. He couldn't wait anymore!

Halting the rhythm they had set, he moved his hands back to her hips, firmly grasping them as the tip of his cock glided down between her cheeks and prodded her slick cunt. Inhaling sharply, he gave a firm, decisive thrust.

She didn't hold back as she cried out, her fingers flexing and tightening as her body shuddered, continuing to rub her clit.

"Ahn! Oh!"

Her slick inner muscles gripped his cock. The sensation, the mere thought of him being inside her after all the names and insults and bruises… it was surreal. He couldn't hold back a groan, a final sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath since they began their sparring session.

All that pent up frustration, all that tense energy welled up inside him… and now he could finally unleash it.

Another hard thrust into her, another hot gasp of pleasure, and his cock was buried to the hilt, pelvis smacking against her buttocks as he regained his rhythm. Azula pinched her eyes shut, her toes curling and flexing as she rub her sopping wet clit, increasing the flow of juices as her moans echoed across the arena.

"Ah! Oh, shit!"

Sokka's momentum increased with each thrust, sliding into her hot pussy as she pushed back against him, going deeper, harder, her internal muscles grasping his engorged cock in a tight vise.

Spirits she felt amazing! And she was finally at his mercy, at least for this heated, chaotic moment. On her knees, perfect ass in the air, her hot body twisting underneath his firm grasp, her fingers scratching against the floor.

Blood rushed through him in a heated frenzy of relentless thrusts, plunging deeper and faster into her soaking wet cunt, stretching her out, penetrating her to the core Azula's uncontrollable cries of pleasure as she twitched under him only aroused him more, like sweet music to his ears.

He bared his teeth as he grinned savagely to himself, fucking Azula harder as her buttocks clapped against his pelvis, her hot juices spraying and dripping down his thighs.

 _This is real. Shit, this is real!_

Sokka leaned forward as he continued to pound her, spanking her ass as the clap echoed through the empty arena. Her skin turned a hot pink, spanking her again and again. She cried out, pleasure mixed with pain, but gave no hint for him to stop.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! Harder!"

Her hips spasmed under barrage of thrusts, her back arched as her hands, soaked in her own juice, balled into fists against the floor, letting him take her. Her cunt grew hotter and her slick muscles squeezed tighter and tighter over his merciless cock, making her buck as he tried to hold her in place, her cries desperate.

He was in a daze, high off the hot pleasure resonating through them both, his penis gliding against her slick walls, groaning as he pinched his eyes shut, concentrating on fucking her.

He cursed under his breath. "Shit! Oh spirits, you feel so fucking good!"

And then, between her own gasps and moans, lifting her head off the ground as her body jounced with each hard thrust, she laughed. Like a woman mad with desire.

"C-Call that fucking? That - _oh!_ -That all you _got_ , peasant? Come before me and you're _dead_! B-Burnt to a _crisp_!"

Sokka's eyes widened, cheeks flushed with a sudden rage.

 _What? Did she just…_

He growled savagely at her as she chuckled between each gasp. Her words possessed him and an animalistic impulse flared to life, pounding against his chest.

He craved her for so long, yearned for her, had wanted to conquer her in his lewdest dreams, to lose his heart in a fever of madness, a fearsome adversary gorging on the pleasure that pounded ceaselessly into her tight pussy.

Sokka didn't care at this point if she had gotten to others before him. Why would he? She would have kept them if they'd been worth her time.

All that mattered was the moment and the determination to hear her beg for more. A challenge, but he wouldn't expect anything less.

Each hard thrust into her made Azula's knees buckle and slowly she began to sink, melting into his arms as he ran his rough hands over her flat stomach, gliding his fingers over her soft breasts and pinching her tender nipples.

"Ahn! Ah, fuck!"

His cock throbbed with every moan and thrust, her silken cunt tightening around him, firm hips writhing beneath him. She was close.

Sokka gritted his teeth, his neck muscles flexing. His hands slid over the taut muscles of her back up toward her shoulders. He leaned forward as he ploughed into her, pelvis grinding against her buttocks, juices coating his hips.

A hand gripped her left shoulder, while another glided up behind her neck and raked through her unkempt hair. He could practically feel the shiver running though her as he balled the remnants of her topknot in his hand, gently pulling back as he raised her head up. He marveled at the sight of her head bobbing as she was hopelessly lost in the heat of their insane passion.

His voice grew harsh as he found his words. "You like that, princess? _Huh_? You like getting _fucked_ by peasants when you're on your knees?"

No words for him. Azula only let out a chorus of curses and unintelligible words that echoed through the arena.

Helpless, her sopping wet cunt squeezing his relentless cock, she found her words as she rocked back into the onslaught of thrusts, losing control.

"Ah! Yes! Oh, fuck yes! You – _Ahn!_ – you soggy vermin! F-Fucking – _oh!_ – Booting licking mongrel! Please! Oh, just fuck me, _please_!"

And there it was. Her insults barely cut him, more gratifying than hurtful. She was undone and he relished every moment of it.

Taking his hand off her shoulder he reached out to grasp her arm and pulled it behind her, locking her wrist in a tight grip. She was trapped now, chained to the rush of pleasure surging through both of them.

With a few more hard thrusts, his groans mingling with hers, the fire princess went over the edge. A violent tremor overtook her body as she cried out, her hot pussy squeezing around Sokka's thrusting cock, toes flexed and fingers balled into fists as she rode on wave after heated wave.

As Azula spasmed beneath him, gasping for air as he continued to pound her, Sokka felt close to his own end. He panted desperately, his muscles flexing as hard as they could. Every part of him yearned for release, to feel that wondrous relief wash over him.

Azula was finished, high off her climax, moaning and twisting underneath him as her wet inner muscles clenched tight around his thrusting cock. He couldn't hold back any longer.

He released his grip from her arm and hair, hands running over her smooth back as he held her hips in place. With a final barrage of hot hard thrusts, his cock close to bursting, he gritted his teeth as he quickly pulled out of her and-

"What the _fuck_!"

That voice. Gravelly, harsh, a slight lisp tinged with rage. It was only then that Sokka could hear the footfalls echo through the arena, a small group closing in on the sudden outburst.

His face blanched, fear draining the blood from his veins. He felt colder, the intense heat that coursed through his body suddenly snuffed out, his hardon going limp in the open air, euphoric anticipation replaced by fear.

He turned quickly only to gaze into the Fire Lord's wrathful gaze, his teeth bared as fire daggers flickered to life in his clenched fists.

He wasn't alone. Sokka's ears shifted to the footsteps following after him. It only brought him more despair.

"Zuko! Are we too late? I brought Ty Lee with me, where was all that screaming coming fro-"

She stopped, boots grinding against the tiles as he came to a sudden halt. Bright blue eyes rimmed with red stared back at him, face as pale as snow, tunic a deep forest green trimmed with gold and covered in armor. She had a firm grip on the hilt of her katana, fully expecting a fight.

He wished that had been the case.

More footsteps followed behind her, face twisting with rage. "Suki, what's wrong? Zuko? Why've you all… oh monkey-feathers!"

Sokka closed his eyes and turned away, falling back on his knees, numbness setting in. Ty Lee had perfectly summed up how much trouble he was in.

Azula stirred close by as she raised herself up to her feet, an exasperated sigh as she stood up in front of everyone without a shred of shame. She placed her hands on either side of her hips, glaring back at the group, letting the sight of her soaking wet thighs and disheveled hair sink in to their minds.

"You know, it's impolite to stare. Do none of you have the slightest bit of decency?"

Breathing in through his nose, resigned to his fate, Sokka merely awaited the inevitable.

* * *

 **]|||[**

* * *

"What do you want, Azula? Hm? Do you want a place at my war council? Do you want to be my advisor, like you hinted at in the crypt? How about governorship over your own land? You'd be the leader of your own group of people again. Is _that_ it?"

"My, that's quite the set of tempting offers, brother. Curious that you've not proposed such things to the motley harem of guards you keep. How many more times must they fuck you to make a better wage for themselves?"

The two warriors that flanked the Fire Lord, her traitorous friend and the Peasant's unfaithful lover, seethed with rage. Yet, even as they clenched the hilts of their swords, it was Zuko that broke first.

It was inevitable she supposed. He was so easy to rile up, so boring to watch.

The legs of his chair screeched against the obsidian floor of his private study as he hastily shot up from his seat, slamming his fists against the old wooden desk in front of him.

"I've had it with you Azula! You think this is a game?"

"A rather tiresome one really. Many of the players are predictable and few seem interesting enough warrant my attention."

"Stop it! Don't get clever with me!"

"Oh, careful now _brother_ , wouldn't want that temper of yours to flare up now would we? You might earn yourself another scar, hm?"

His eyes widen, lips pursed into a tight scowl, but before Zuko could retort he was cut off by a furious voice.

"I see that dark red aura around you, Azula! Show your brother some respect before-"

"Excuse me, I wasn't talking to a costumed concubine was I? Know your place and hold that tongue of yours!"

Suki took a step forward, her hand gripped firmly on the hilt of her katana, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Don't talk to Ty Lee like that!"

Azula scoffed. "Ah, and now the head consort speaks up! You should really keep a muzzle on your girls, brother. Oh, perhaps they prefer a _ball gag_ instead?"

The Fire Lord's voice boomed through the crimson room over their voices, brimming with anger as fire flared from his nostrils. "That's enough! All of you!"

A sudden, eerie quiet set in. Both Suki and Ty Lee reined themselves in, reluctantly holding back as their hands once again settled to their sides.

Azula merely reclined back in her seat, crossing her legs and intertwining her fingers.

"I'm so thrilled that you've found your big boy voice, brother."

With noticeable effort, Zuko held back a retort, growling behind pursed lips. Instead, he slowly fell back into his seat across from his sister, regarding her carefully through narrowed eyes.

"…Why do you do this, Azula?"

She didn't answer immediately, letting the question linger as she casually inspected her nails with mild interest. They were a bit rough since her little escapade yesterday after all.

"As ambiguous as ever. And you wonder why people have such a hard time with you?"

"A noble's son here, a manservant there, whoever interests you when… when the _mood_ strikes. Why?"

She dug under her middle finger with her thumb. "Hm. Perhaps I can add _snow savage_ to that long list as well. They're quite reckless really, yet _so_ much fun to play with."

There was the slightest hint of a twitch in Suki's eyes, a small tightening of her stark red lips, and Azula could hear her sword rattle in its sheath. She could care less if the Kyoshi Warrior was furious. If she still wanted him so badly she should have kept him.

Zuko gently reached out his hand and rested his fingers on hilt of Suki's sword. She looked to him briefly and relaxed, softly exhaling as she settled for glaring at Azula.

"You leave them when you've had your fun," Zuko continued, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on the desk, "Then they get mad and complain, spread rumors. It's made some important people I know despise our family _and_ my regime."

Azula rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Since when does a Fire Lord care for the petty complaints of his people?"

"Since _now_ , Azula, and if the complaints of my people include our _mother_ as well, then I have to listen."

She went still for a moment, staring past her nails to catch her dim reflection in the glossy black obsidian tiles on the floor. Even now, dressed as casually as she was, she believed she was still the most desirable one in the room.

Azula met her brother's gaze with smirk. "Ah, yes! Benevolence and kindness, gone are the days when the people respected fear and power in this country. A change of pace, even if it takes us back a step or two."

Zuko continued, unhindered. "Our family has enough of a bad reputation, Azula. We have enough to deal with when it comes to the aftermath of the war and we don't need to deal with this kind of recklessness on top of it."

"Ah, yet again I've become a liability. I wonder how you will deal with me now? Lock me up in another institution? No, too _harsh_ I believe. Perhaps a convent then! Pray my sinfulness away and find redemption in the light of Agni."

Zuko gritted his teeth, holding back a growl. "Ever since you returned you've distanced yourself from mother, even when she's tried to make amends. You've angered everyone you've talked to and refuse to-"

"Do you know what the life of a guerilla is like, brother?"

Zuko blinked, cut off and surprised by the sudden question.

Azula continued, digging her thumb under the nail of her pinky finger.

"Rain, mud, heat, mosquitos, a near constant fear of starving to death on the fringes of civilization for a futile cause, its quite traumatic really."

She then focused her attention on smoothing out the little creases on her red tunic, brushing away imaginary dust as Zuko continued to look hopelessly perplexed.

She sighed, as if reminiscing on fond memories. "And then your followers get ideas in their little heads that, perhaps, you weren't as good of a leader as they thought you were. And then you try to rein them in, and then they try to kill you because they can't handle their current situation."

"… Then you're on the run, stumbling into former enemies as you fight your former friends," added Zuko.

"Indeed, brother. The snow savage and his master proved quite useful in helping me fend off my former sisters. Though I imagine it was more to defend that hovel they stay in on Shu Jing Island when they cornered me there. Life is funny that way."

Azula turned back to Zuko, giving him her full attention. "A nice stay in the country side I suppose, with bearable company and a lesson in swordsmanship. And after months of experiencing the _hell_ that is this nation's _jungles_ , dancing with _death_ , how can you blame one for not wanting to experience what it feels like to... shall we say, _live._ "

"By doing what _you_ do? Having affairs with every guy you see?"

"Is it not the same as what you do, brother? Hm? Seeing maids or lonely guards like your clown-faced captain here to try and fill the void in your heart when your precious Mai left you? Wasn't the captain still with the snow savage at the time?"

He froze, eyes widening as Suki's hand twitched, going for her sword again. Azula couldn't see the flush of her cheeks, but she saw the rage clearly in her eyes.

Zuko stuttered. "T-That's not-"

"Oh, right! He was _away_ , of course. Doing whatever peasants do when they are in the service of Uncle's pai sho club, so it must have been _perfectly fine_!"

She giggled, falsely amused by it all. "Of course what do I know! My actions were deplorable! Following an impulse that we both acted on just because we were free from any ties. Never mind the fact that we both knew each other well enough by that point, bickering complaining like _couples_ do."

His lips pursed, unwilling to speak. He blinked and he could meet his sister's gaze.

Azula stood up from her seat, her smile slowly fading, smoothing out the little folds in her tunic, and crossed her arms behind her back, face as hard as steel as she glared at her brother.

"I see in the hypocrisy in your words, _my lord_. Do not presume to lecture me on the morality of my actions. Next time you want to tell someone who they shouldn't _fuck_ , take a look at yourself in the mirror and tell yourself that."

She gave a slight bow, keeping her eyes trained on Zuko, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Good day."

She briskly turned on her heels toward the double doors leading out of the study room.

As she placed her hand on one of the handles Suki's voice called out to her, seething with rage.

"You call that a bow?"

Annoyed with the girl's insolence, Azula merely turned her head and smirked.

"No."

With that she exited the room, leaving her brother and his guards to simmer, planning what was sure to be an eventful day with her new lover.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!

If you'd like to read more stories, please check out "The Black Cage" or "Kage" here on my profile. If you're interested in more stories by other writers, please check out "Dishonored", "Desires of the Comet", "Saturnaila" or "Gladiator" by Purpleplatypusbear21, LadyFireNation, Clarielparke, and Seyary-Minamoto respectively.

A special thank you to Clarielparke for beta reading this installment - much appreciated!


End file.
